ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikariam Plus
Ikariam Plus will allow you to lead your empire to unknown wealth - you will just need a little ambrosia, the food of the gods, and your advisers and workers will work even harder for you! The following extra functionality becomes available once you purchase Ambrosia , the in-game resource purchased with real cash. |Ambrosia}} __NOWYSIWYG__ 17th Island building space This building ground, made of solid granite was created by the gods themselves. Beyond that it does not offer you any more advantages in comparison to other building grounds. Either way, everyone who is planning on settling here should have an adequate amount of Ambrosia available. __NOWYSIWYG__ Note * If you delete or move your colony from this location, then it will be free for you or anyone else to purchase this spot again, if you or they have the required to perform the action.. __NOWYSIWYG__ Account transfer Price: – , in increments of per transfer Duration: Permanent If you go to your in-game Option screen You will see the Account Transfer option When you click on the Select a package button; you will then see a new page with the following text "Do you want to play with your account on another Ikariam server? Join your friends, seek out new challenges in foreign lands, or even change to a different language server. The chance is now yours! If you purchase your account transfer together with some town relocations in one package, each town relocation will cost you Ambrosia." 0 Towns= |-| 1 Town= |-| 2 Towns= |-| 3 Towns= |-| 11 Towns= After you select the town(s) package, then you will select the destination Community or leave it the same and finally you will select the destination World.__NOWYSIWYG__ Archive Messages & Reports Price: per message or report Duration: Permanent You can store a message, battle report or spy report longer then normally by clicking the "Save in archive" button at the bottom of that page or message. __NOWYSIWYG__ Premium Account Price: Duration: 7 Days Always being informed of all activities within your empire and having full control over your subordinates is the challenge that any good leader faces! That can all be done a lot easier - with Ikariam PLUS! __NOWYSIWYG__ Constructor's Overview The town overview of the improved town advisor gives you three completely new overviews over your entire empire´s economy. * At a glance you can see where the citizens of your empire are working * The satisfaction in all towns is shown on one screen * An overview of the stock inventory in all towns and the level of the mining deposits on the islands * Direct links to all towns and their mining deposits * The expansion level of all important buildings such as the Town hall for all your towns! __NOWYSIWYG__ Military Overview As commander-in-chief of your troops you have an overview at the General of your entire armies and fleets as well as their respective costs in upkeep. * Your entire available army in one overview - check out where your units are stationed and how many units you can take into battle with you! * The entire upkeep costs per hour based on unit type or total! * Have it shown where the greatest costs lie and optimize your army! Statistics on land units and ships available. __NOWYSIWYG__ Research Overview With the research overview you can convert knowledge into actual power! Complete overview over your expenses! * Observe the academy levels and assigned researchers in all of your towns! * Cost accounting for all researchers! * Direct links to all Academies! __NOWYSIWYG__ Diplomacy Overview In diplomacy, just as in war, accurate and actionable intelligence reports are the foundation for any well thought-out decision. You´ll find all that you need in this overview! * All active spies in all towns in one overview! * Check directly what mission was completed last, where your spies currently are and when they will be done with their missions! * The current risk of being caught for all your spies - find the most camouflaged spy in the target town with only one look! * Direct links to the spies' home towns to immediately give them new missions! __NOWYSIWYG__ Building construction list Players that have an active Premium Account can put up to four building jobs in the building construction list. These buildings will be built one after the other. Jobs in the building list can be canceled at any time. The building costs will only be taken from your account when the building has begun. __NOWYSIWYG__ Longer Godly Protection Players that have an active Premium Account are safe from being attacked until they reach Level 7 of their Town hall, instead of Level 5 with a standard account. __NOWYSIWYG__ More notes capacity Players that have an active Premium Account can save more text in the menu item "Notes" (8,192 characters instead of 200). __NOWYSIWYG__ Bigger world map shortcut list Players that have an active Premium Account can put up to 25 island shortcuts besides theirs in the World Map Shortcut List, instead of 5''' shortcuts that come standard. __NOWYSIWYG__ Barracks options __NOWYSIWYG__ Population Pack Information not posted yet! Formerly Naturalise Barbarians The patch-notes, posted on the forums, call this feature '''Civilized barbarians. : The site ( ) uses the term Naturalize barbarians . : If you do not have enough Ambrosia or Gold then you will see the following image: __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes * If your town needs less than ten (10) citizens to maximize its population then you will be pay and per each inhabitant needed to fill the town to its maximum population. * You must have at least ten (10) ambrosia and 200 gold before you can use this option, even if you need less than 10 citizens to fill your town to its maximum population. Premium Trader Price: per exchange Duration: Instant Using the Premium Trader you can exchange your resources for other types. The Premium Trader is a simple slider: Both wood and luxury resources are traded 1:1. __NOWYSIWYG__ Premium Trader Usage Let's say you have: , , , , and you want some to upgrade your Academy. You can slide or type 2,000 in the marble box (any number, but something less than your current max for Marble), then you can slide or type 1000 in the Crystal Glass box (or hit the Max arrow button). Now, you have and (2,000 + 1,000 = 3,000). Maybe you don't want to use the Marble. Then, you can use wood at a 1:1 trade: slide or type 16,000 in the wood box, then slide 2,000 in the Crystal Glass box. Here, you have to use to get 2,000 luxury. Of course, the numbers are up to you, as long as the gains and losses equal zero. This means if you take , you have to put 1,432 somewhere else. Hitting the Max button (the triangle that points to the right) on a slider gives you all that you can convert for that resource. Hitting the Min button (the triangle that points to the left) of the slider sets that resource to 0. You must give up some resources before you can add to others. To be sure you've allocated everything, hit the "Max" button on each resource before clicking the "Trade (5 Ambrosia)" button. You can Set all to 0 which can help you allocate from scratch, and you can "split equal" which makes equal levels of all resources. Some might not like the "split equal", because of having little useless remnants of resources after upgrade purchases. * Note: When you hit the "Trade" button, you will be charged , even if you have changed nothing. __NOWYSIWYG__ Premium Trader Tips * When using Trader to convert for sale/profit, be mindful of what you can actually sell your luxury for. If the marble is plentiful, it is more likely to be cheaper than you think. * A large Warehouse increases the efficiency of the cost of the Trader. It is unwise to overlook a full complement of to enhance Trader efficiency. Even Wood purchased at is a luxury wholesale cost. * A large Trading post will help as well. Don't stop at level 16, especially if you are interested in making the most money from your goods. Remember: Every odd level of the Trading post increases your trade radius. * While it may be overlooked, increasing your Trading port enables you to trade faster by increasing loading speed. Don't forget to spend some of your profit to buy more (cheap) wholesale goods for conversion to retail goods, as well as buying more Cargo Ships. * Don't convert all of your wine to another luxury. Running out of makes your citizens unhappy. If, for instance, you're trying to pay for a Palace or Governor's Residence and are ready to use the trader, it is highly recommended that you have at least more than is required for the Palace or the Governor's Residence. __NOWYSIWYG__ Get resources! Instantly purchase resources for your town __NOWYSIWYG__ Building Materials You need a resource quickly? Fill up your warehouse here immediately! Select your resource: __NOWYSIWYG__ Wine You need a resource quickly? Fill up your warehouse here immediately! Select your resource: __NOWYSIWYG__ Marble You need a resource quickly? Fill up your warehouse here immediately! Select your resource: __NOWYSIWYG__ Crystal Glass You need a resource quickly? Fill up your warehouse here immediately! Select your resource: __NOWYSIWYG__ Sulfur You need a resource quickly? Fill up your warehouse here immediately! Select your resource: __NOWYSIWYG__ Enhanced resource gathering __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Saw __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Hammer __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Sulfur Paddle Wheel __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Crystal Drill __NOWYSIWYG__ Steam Wine Press __NOWYSIWYG__ Potion of Wisdom __NOWYSIWYG__ ; Notes: * The duration of each bonus is calculated in real time from the moment the click is registered. Additional clicks merely add time to the countdown clock, and can be purchased without losing the existing purchase time. * If you go into vacation mode, the clock still ticks down on your enhanced resource gathering, and you effectively lose some of the bonus that you've paid for because your workers stop harvesting. Using the enhanced resource gathering bonuses, you will receive 20% additional resources on each of your islands that produce those goods. The 20% bonus is calculated from your base production. * Bonuses are cumulative, not multiplicative. Example: Βase production of per hour + a Level 5 Stonemason (10% increase) + Enhanced Resource Gathering bonus (20% increase) = 500 + ( 500 * 0.1 ) + ( 500 * 0.2 ) = 500 + 50 + 100 = per hour. __NOWYSIWYG__ Move Town Price: each town movement Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can move a town to wherever you want as often as you want (no cool down). Only condition is that there is no event on the city (army, navy or transport, neither yours nor from anyone else). You can move a town from the "Colonize" screen, so find the spot you want to move to, and then select the city to move there. ; Notes: * If you move your town to an island with a different luxury type and you have a luxury boosting building already in your town, that building will stay in your town, but becomes useless. * Any donations that you made to your old island will remain in your donation score, but will not transfer in any way to the new island. If you later move back to your original island, your earlier donations will show up there again. * You may still move a town in this way even if you have spies in transit, their transit times will just be adjusted accordingly when you move. * Your capital can be one of the towns that moves. __NOWYSIWYG__ Accelerate loading process Completes the loading of cargo ships at that port. Shorten Building Time Reduces the normal build time of a building level by ½. Complete Instantly Completes the building level after ½ the normal build time has been completed. Steam Lifter __NOWYSIWYG__ Padlock __NOWYSIWYG__ Automated Trade Routes __NOWYSIWYG__ Mercenary Transporter Price: per transportation Duration: For one transportation, as long as it takes Some seafaring man would sail to the end of the world to get a bit Ambrosia! You are able to charter transporters for 5 Ambrosia to sail with your fleet and increase your transport capacity significantly. Using this feature, you can double your existing quantity of Cargo Ships for one transport action. * This appears to be a very expensive Ikariam Plus feature, as its duration is likely to be less than a day. In contrast, even if the Trader is instantaneous, it can also save over a week worth of gathering goods. There are only a few opportunities that make Mercenary Transporter a practical expense. __NOWYSIWYG__ List of players having available Cultural Asset Treaty Price: each time you order the list Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can get a list of maximum (number of free slots you have available * 5) players that have an available Cultural Asset Treaty, online in the past 5 days and not in vacation mode, and make offers up to (number of free slots you have available * 3) players. You can also set different criteria about the players to whom you want to offer cultural treaty agreement (eg. players located next to you, far away from you, etc). This feature is avalable in the Museum. __NOWYSIWYG__ Composition of approaching fleets Price: each time you order the composition of the fleet Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can find out more information about the composition of army or fleet that is attacking, and also for the exact amount of each resource or unit is being sent to your towns using Cargo Ships. __NOWYSIWYG__ Triton Engines * The patch-notes posted on the forums refer to this option as Triton Jets. These engines are crafted in Triton, son of Poseidon's, temple and can be mounted on the outside of our trade ships. For a fair Ambrosia donation, Prometheus will fill the engines of all ships used with a divine fire from Hephaestus' forge, which will drive the ships across the seas with divine powers. ; Notes: * This option is additive (not multiplicative) with Draft, the Temple of Poseidon and/or the Sea Chart Archive, if they are also used to increase your Cargo Ships speed to transport resources. * Triton Engines (Triton Jets) can not be used with soldiers. __NOWYSIWYG__ Find a Treaty Partner If you click on the Museum then you will notice the following image in the pop-up window on the left: This option will then give you these options in the pop-up window on the right: Depending on which options you choose; will give you one of the following: __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics